Aetius
Fleet Admiral Aetius (b. 3810 IA (1808 AD)) is the head of the Chedorlaomer Navy since 1880 . He was born in 1808 in the city of Alba Longa . He began service at Naples Island Base in 1827 . In 1829 he was transfered to Rotterdam , where he met with then Squad Commander Cesare . Initialy he was under his command but when they were transfered to Tianjin in 1833 , Aetius was promoted to be his equal . Since then they served under the same unit (Tianjin 1833-1839 , Qingdao 1839-1840 , Xiamen 1840-1844) . However in 1844 Cesare was acidentaly promoted to Commodore instead of Captain at the first bi-yearly report , and as a result was transfered to East Anglia . Aetius was sent back to Tianjin in 1845 , and in 1846 was given the comman of a small group of ships and was one of the independent commander during the 1846-1847 raids of Yokohama . During this campaing he had himself captured three Ryukyuan prisoners of war and transfered all of them to court , a feat which is noted as being notoriously dificult . However on his way to his second active turnus he was called back due to the 1847 Congress Centre Attack . In 1848 he was recalled from Tianjin on orders of the newly promoted Vice Admiral Cesare (who has , thanks to the administrative error , about an elevel year head start on Aetius as concerning rank promotions , instead of the 1 he had originaly) and stationed at Lagash . Many people called this an act of favouritism , and Aetius was left out of most social activities in the Navy for some time . In 1855 , as a reward for his capture of Ryukyuan prisoners of war , he was originaly promoted by Cesare to the rank of Rear Admiral . However , Fleet Admiral Gugliemo recalled this decision , stating that the medal he got was enough . Only after intense persuation did Cesare manage to asure Aetius' promotion to Commodore . Aetius declined both promotions , but was forced to acept on the threat that any furhter humiliation of his superiors in this affair would cause him a demotion or transfer to the Shipwright units on Naples Island . In 1865 Admiral Cesare secured his further promotion to Vice Admiral by having him asigned to his personal unit . This lead to him deserting in 1866 on grounds of resentment . He was rehabilitated only with Admiral Cesare's vigorous contribution . However , while he was not demoted , he was put under the command of Admiral Bhojrajjisinhji and sent given the comman of eight nearly retired ships and given command as Bhojrajjisinhji's thid in comand , during the 1867 offensive against Arktursk . However , both Admiral Bhojrajjisinhji as well as his 2nd in command , Vice Admiral Siladitya died early on in the offensive and he was forced to lead the entiere naval operation , which resulted in a loss of sixteen ships , and the death of the 2nd in Command of the Siberian Arktursk base . There were rumours after his return that he had killed Bhojrajjisinhji and Siladitya to asume command , however Fleet Admiral Tarquinus had ordered all who spread such gossip punished and personaly decorated Aetius with the Medal of Valour 1st Class . He was then asigned to the unit of Fleet Admiral Tarquinus , however when in 1870 Tarquinus was forced to resign , his post fell onto Cesare . Aetius actively oposed this , but was stil made a part of the new Fleet Admiral's staff , and in 1871 was promoted to Admiral . This decision was once again heavily criticised , most notably by then 2nd Sea Lord Hudaidad as being "further proof of stark familiarism in the administrative" . As a result of all the cold reactions to his promotion , he managed to have hinself promoted to 1st Sea Lord in an atempt to escape elevation to the rank of Fleet Admiral after Cesare's leave . However , the spot he filled was originaly to be taken by his chief critic , Huadidad , who was now his subordinate . As a result Hudaidad menaged to manipulate the government and subsequently the Emperor to actualy chose Aetius to replace Cesare in 1880 , in order to damage his reputation even more and to force him into a post he did not want . Dates of rank * Soldier 1827 * Experienced Soldier 1829 * Squad Commander 1831 * Ship Deputy Commander Not Held * Ship Commander 1833 * Warrant Officer 1835 * Ensign 1836 * Deputy Lieutenant 1838 * Lieutenant 3rd Class Not Held * Lieutenant 2nd class 1840 * Lieutenant 1st class 1840 * Lieutenant Commander 1842 * Vice Captain Not held * Captain 1844 * Commodore 1855 * Rear Admiral 1858 * Vice Admiral 1865 * Admiral 1871 * 1st Sea Lord 1874 * Fleet Admiral - 1880